


Kabu - Beginnings

by SilverFireFox



Series: Past and Present [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFireFox/pseuds/SilverFireFox
Summary: I am going to do a story in two parts.the first will be a time line ( well my kind of timeline ) of Kabu coming to Galar after being invited. And how his journey to Galar went (well according to my fantasy)The second part will take place shortly after I left off in Boot camp.Ofcourse I would love to know what you think so far of the first little bit.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Past and Present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Hoenn League

Hoenn, 20 years ago….

“Aaaaaaand ladies and gentlemen! Drake is down! A amazing victory for Kabu and his firetype Pokémon team, will he be able to beat the current Hoenn champion? We will see in just a bit folks!”

Panting slightly and making his way to the locker room a black haired young man in his nearly twenties wipes his forehead with a piece of the towel that is swung around his neck. As he arrives in the locker room he freshens him self up by washing his face with some cool water coming from the faucet. A figure appears behind him in the doorway. “That was briljant Kabu! “ the voice came. The black haired youth rose from the sink after washing his face and filling up a bottle with water, and turned around and smiled at the young man in the doorway. The young man wore glasses and had red hair slicked back, a red t-shirt and black shorts and sneakers.

“Thanks Maxie, though it was not easy to beat Drake, I was sure he would wipe my team” the black haired young man named Kabu replied. He beckoned to Maxie to sit down next to him on a bench while restoring his Pokémon’s to full health. “You think, you can beat the current champ? “ Maxie asked. Kabu petted his Ninetales head while in thought probably working over some strategies in his head. “Not sure, I mean she is the champ for a reason is she?” Kabu replied then sipping some water from his bottle and recalling his Pokémon.

“Hey kid! Your match with the champion is up!” a tournament worker called out as he appeared in the doorway. Kabu turned his head to him and nodded “I’ll be right there!” he replied. The worker then darted off again. Kabu stood up and turned to Maxie. “Well, it’s time, I’ll see you later Maxie” Kabu leant down to kiss Maxie who returned it. “Do your best, I’ll be rooting for you! “ Maxie called out, Kabu gave him a thumbs up and walked off back to the pitch. Maxie made his way to the stadium seats to watch Kabu’s match.

One hour and a half later….

“Aaaaaaand Kabu’s last Pokémon is down, and it was so close, but sadly to say the current champion remains the champion. There will always be another chance” the announcers voice called. Kabu saw his Arcanine collapsing to the ground. Yet he himself was still in a daze. He lost. He walked toward his Pokémon and knelt next to it. Tears stinging his eyes the reality slowly kicked in. Yet he wasn’t mad at his Pokémon for it, they gave all they could. He buried his face in Arcanine mane. “You did good, boy, come take a rest” Kabu said as he held out a ball and recalled his Pokémon, wiped his tears away and walked towards the pitch to shake the champions hand and to receive the second prize.

When everything has calmed down, and when Kabu had replied to the questions that reporters had, he resigned to the locker room to get his belongings. Maxie was already waiting for him. “Awww you were so close!” Maxie called. Kabu simply nodded. They talked a bit. Maxie had been mentioning this group called Team Magma a bazillion times about now, yet Kabu remained skeptic and didn’t trusted it. Everything that had the word Team in it, in a group name didn’t mean good. He knew that from the news he had heard from Kanto where a group called Team Rocket were out and about stealing people’s Pokémon. Kabu had voiced his opinion to Maxie of course and it would lead to heated arguments. Sometimes he wondered if he really knew his now boyfriend’s true colors. Kabu blamed himself mostly for it, too much training his Pokémon and challenging gym after gym left not much time for him and Maxie to spend time together. Though Kabu had reached out to Maxie numerous times to join him on his journey to the point he was now. Maxie wanted to, but his father didn’t allow it. Maxie’s father was an abusive alcoholic man.

And sometimes Kabu saw these traits in Maxie too if Maxie’s Poochyena didn’t met Maxie’s expectations. Kabu and Maxie had numerous break ups and getting together due to their differences. And he had voiced his worries when Maxie told Kabu he was planning to join Team Magma.

Grabbing his bag and getting ready to go into Evergrande City and book a hotel room he was tapped on the shoulder by a man in a tidy business suit. “Excuse me? But are you Kabu the trainer that just lost to the champion?” the man asked. Kabu felt a pang of frustration when reminded he had lost and he eyed the man with his steel colored eyes. “He doesn’t seem to be from around this area” Kabu thought he tried to usher up a polite smile on his face. “Well yes, I am, can I help you?” Kabu replied politely. the man beamed at him excitedly “I have seen your match today and I was impressed by your skill as a trainer, it’s regrettable that you lost to the champion of course but I did see your potential as a talented trainer” The man continued.

Kabu gave the man a fake smile he felt something coming. “Here we go again another talent scout that wants to sponsor me, or to do photo shoot for their magazines, and all, can’t I just resign to a hotel room in peace?” he thought. “Why… thanks” Kabu replied while feigning that he was flattered. The man nodded “You might not know me so allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hiroshi I am the current chairman of the Galar region and owner of the Macro Cosmos conglomerate. I am looking for talented trainers that are interested to be invited into the Galar Region to participate in the gym challenge and Galar Pokémon championship, and I think you, young man are just the person capable of doing this” Hiroshi introduced himself.

Kabu was silent for a while racking his brain over the story the man just told him. “Okay so this man is not a male prostitute looking for a one night stand then, but I barely heard anything of the Galar region, how can I be sure that I won’t be drugged and shipped off to a place Arceus knows where and be someone’s personal sex pet? “ Kabu thought he quickly zoomed in back to the present. “Is it possible for me to consider? I mean I just don’t want to leave without packing personal belongings and not telling my family where I am going, and I really could use some time to just wind down from all this” Kabu replied finally.

The man beamed up at him. “Not a problem! I am still in the region for another month or so, I am currently trying to get mutual business talks with the Devon Corporation, so I will be in Rustburo city during that time, here’s my card if you want to let me know, if you’re interested in my offer, don’t worry you will get lodgings and you can make your own food while you participating in the gym challenge, by making curry. But I will explain all that once you are sure that you’re interested and willing to go” Hiroshi finally said. Kabu nodded ”I will think of it and let you know” Kabu replied while reading the card handed to him. It did sound intriguing but he would look up the credibility of Hiroshi’s identity before making his decision. “Alright then! I hope hearing from you soon Kabu!” Hiroshi excitedly stated and stepped in a private car. Kabu looked up to Evergrande Hotel ready to enter and ready to get some well deserved rest.

When he finally had checked in and plopped on his bed after a hot bath, he had Hiroshi’s businesscard still in his hand reading it over and over, he could even say the details without having to read the card by now.

 **NAME** : **HIROSHI**

 **COMPANY AND FUNCTION :** **CHAIRMAN AND DIRECTING MANAGER OF MACRO COSMOS**

 **CITY** : **WYNDON**

 **REGION :** **GALAR**

Kabu sighed it did seem like a great opportunity, to see the world outside of Hoenn to see different Pokémon. But…. Would his parents agree with this idea? For now he only had Arcanine, Ninetales and Torkoal. He lost his Blaziken to an accident a month ago. That event still brought up nightmares and a stabbing pain in his chest. He missed his Pokémon dearly but he refused to replace it with a other Torchic.

He couldn’t deny that he was curious which Fire Pokémon Galar had to offer. In his hotel room there was a computer with internet and he decided to boot it up just to verify Hiroshi’s identity. He quickly found what he was looking for and his jaw dropped. There was Hiroshi’s picture identical to the one of the business card and the man that he had met earlier. He began looking for more information about Galar. The region itself seemed even more technological advanced than Hoenn was.

Kabu didn’t care for technology much. As long as the place he went to, had Pokémon centers, phones, houses that had atleast a modern kitchen, and television it was fine by him. He then came across to a page that described the Dynamax Phenomenon it piqued his interest. “Pokémon changing their form due to a large amount of energy?” Kabu read out loud while he looked at the pictures of humongous Pokémon, some that he knew and some he didn’t knew off their existence. The article was written by a certain professor Magnolia.

He was lost in so much information that he forgot to look at the time and tomorrow he had make the journey back to his hometown Lavaridge. He quickly shut off the computer and crawled in bed, exhaustion took over quickly, and he fell deep asleep.


	2. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu comes home, from a long journey from Evergrande City to Lavaridge Town.

Chapter 2 – home

Kabu felt he hadn’t slept enough, he had taken a shower, eaten his breakfast and nearly fell asleep while trying to shove some food in his mouth. He was elaborating if he would sleep a bit longer but decided it was better to hit the road quickly and make his way to Lavaridge. He knew Maxie was probably there already. He released Arcanine from his ball, together with Ninetales, he mounted Arcanine and made his way to the port to take ferry to Mossdeep city. From there he would take a ferry to Lilycove city then going through Fortree city and Mauville and then he would finally be in Lavaridge town.

A near half day later.

Kabu had stopped for a bit of respite in Lilycove stocking up Pokémon food, treats, drinks and something to eat it would take another 2 hours before he would be home. He was bombarded on his way to Lilycove by fans for signatures and questions, painful questions. About if he would win next time. He said he didn’t know. All what was on his mind right now was getting home, enjoying his mother’s cooking and entertaining them with his stories about the league. And then ask for their opinion about going to Galar. He had only one bad vice which was smoking, he didn’t do it much. He could go without smoking for a week. But now he had lit up a cigarette and taking slow drags of it his Pokémon looked judgingly at him. As if they were about to say that it was bad for him. He rolled his eyes at them.

“I know, but come on I am not smoking every 5 minutes or a package a day” his Ninetales glared at him with an expression “You better not, otherwise i’ll use will-o-wisp on you” when he finally had finished eating a Taiyaki red bean paste bread and drunk some green tea, he extinguished his cigarette and mounted Arcanine. He checked his watch it was his 1.30 pm he still had to pass through Fortree City and Mauville till he was finally home. “Let’s go guys we’re nearly home”

They passed through Fortree City and halfway to Mauville he dismounted Arcanine patted him and gave him and Ninetales a treat before recalling them to their respective balls. He had no choice, for up ahead were two sort of paths, one for walking and one for cycling and since he didn’t own a bike, he had to take the path for walking. He made a mental note to himself to buy one. At least he would not tire Arcanine out by riding his back. While making his way through the city he was recognized by several people that had followed him closely. Girls simply squealed at the look of him, others were just plain rude by shoving a picture of him and demanded that he signed it. He did so with a deep long sigh. And he was full glad when he left Mauville behind him. It was not too far before he would reach Lavaridge town, he already could see the sleeping mount of Mt Chimney looming.

He decided to walk the remainder, he used to jog a lot, he still does but he was simply drained from all the stress from the league that he had not the energy to jog, he would have plopped down in a meadow and surely would have fallen asleep if not attacked by several Linoone. Kabu decided to give his Pokémon the rest they’ve earned, they had worked so hard already, and he already felt bad he had mounted on Arcanine near cross region. Mount Chimney became bigger and bigger,

closer and closer. Kabu stopped to shift his backpack in a comfortable position on his back. Took a sip from a bottle he had filled earlier with chilled green tea and then resumed walking. Soon he was at the town’s entrance, he looked around there were some people that spotted him that waved enthusiastically at him. Some children approached him. And the gymleader was there too, and Maxie, he looked somewhat sullen, like something had happened. When Kabu was finished greeting most of the villagers he approached Maxie. “You look somewhat down, did something happen?” Kabu asked.

Maxie slightly avoided his gaze “I’ve been talking to my father about seriously joining Team Magma, but he was drunk, and you know how he gets when he does. Kabu I just want to go my own way and create my own path, just like you did, I just want to get away from him” Maxie said a faint blue eye was hidden underneath his glasses and a fresh cut on his cheek as if Maxie’s father had lashed out at him with a broken bottle, Kabu wouldn’t be surprised if Maxie’s father had done that, whenever he was drunk he mentally and physically abused Maxie. “Why not pursue a different way, Pokémon breeder or a trainer even, or work at Devon Corporation, you’ve been better than I with technical stuff” Kabu pointed out. Maxie grew frustrated “Don’t you see?! My future lies with Team Magma to create a better world for Humans and Pokémon, I’ve been telling you that for a lot of years now, why do you, like my father don’t see the point of it?!” Maxie yelled at Kabu. Kabu sighed “Fine then just do what you want, and stop asking me for my opinion! “ Kabu snapped back. Kabu took a few steps and looked over his shoulder “just know that if I catch word that you harm Pokémon or people with this so called cult of yours, that I won’t forgive you” Kabu said coldly.

Maxie froze “D-Does this mean our relationship is over between us?” Maxie stammered. Kabu looked away sadly “Be honest Maxie, our relation was on then broken, then on and then broken again, I want certainty and how this goes between us, I don’t think there is any of that, you deserve someone that shares the same views as you do, I just have come to believe that I’m not that person, I’m sorry… “ Kabu said and walked towards the door of his parent’s home. “You can’t do this to me! I won’t let you just dump me like that Kabu!” Maxie shrieked dashing forward to punch Kabu in the face, yet Kabu’s father blocked it. “Ho there lad! There’s no need for violence!” Kabu’s father said. “B-But Satoru he’s…. “ Maxie started. “I know lad, I know, but I think Kabu is just also thinking what is best for you both. You should do what Kabu suggested choose what is best for you. And mistakes along the road happen, but that also means you will learn at the same time” Satoru said kindly. Maxie looked one more time at Kabu saw a tear at the corner of Kabu’s eyes and then turned on this heels and ran off tears streaking his face.

Satoru led his son inside patted him on the shoulder in an reassuring way. “it’s for the best son, I had a feeling you and Maxie were just not compatible, you seemed in pain whenever you tried to give him good advice, but he has made his mind up, all you can do is let him discover for himself what is right for him” Kabu nodded “I just can’t help but think that he’s making a big mistake” Kabu whispered. “We’ll see, now come your mother is itching to see you” Satoru gently pushed Kabu further into the house. Kabu can’t help but smile whenever he smelled the amazing aroma’s of his mother’s cooking. “What was all the racket outside?” came a female voice from the kitchen. “Ah just Maxie having some problems” Satoru waved off. The woman came out of the kitchen and smiled happily at the sight of Kabu. “Welcome home Kabu” Kabu walked towards her to give her a hug. “It’s good to be home” Kabu replied.

Sitting at a kotatsu table Kabu told of his achievements over a mug of steaming green tea. A big jar of Lava Cookies stood in the middle. Which Kabu stealthily eyed. They were his favorite snack in Hoenn. He would trade them for his cigarettes gladly. He then turned to his parents one at the time. “Mom? Dad? Can I have your opinion please?” he started, his parents nodded gesturing for him to continue. “Just after the final match, while I was on my way to the hotel in Evergrande City this man approached me… he sort of invited me to come to Galar to be a trainer there and try to challenge the champion there, what do you think? Should I do it?” Kabu asked while scratching the back of his head nervously. “What? Is he your new boyfriend or something? And you need to go on a secret journey to elope with him? ” Satoru piped. Kabu instantly flushed red “D-Dad! I’m not diving in bed with every man that crosses my path!” Kabu retorted. Kabu’s mother patted her husband on the shoulder “Dear, I think what Kabu is trying to tell us that he has been invited to show his skills as a trainer in a other region” she then turned to Kabu for confirmation. Kabu nodded and retrieved a business card from the man they were discussing from his pocket.

“He’s the chairman of the Pokémon league in Galar, and he is offering me to show the region what me and my Pokémon can do! Just think of the new Pokémon I would meet!” Kabu said trying his hardest to convince his parents. “Still seems kinda sketchy to me” Satoru pointed out while reading the text on the business card. “What do you think Kaiya?“ Satoru asked his wife. Kaiya looked between her son and husband “Dear, Kabu is already nearly twenty years old, and didn’t you tell Maxie just a few moments ago to take the path he thinks is right? I mean I think personally it’s a great opportunity for Kabu to show his skills as a trainer, he didn’t get second place for nothing” Kaiya said. Satoru muttered under his breath “Leave it to the wife to hear everything her husband says to someone else and then use it against you” Kaiya glared at Satoru “I heard that as well dear” she pointed out snidely giving her husband the chance not to cross the line. Kabu had to stifle a chuckle he knew his parents were not seriously mad at each other.

“Well then, that does not mean that you will leave tomorrow right?” Satoru asked Kabu who shook his head. “The man said he was still undergoing business agreements with Devon and that I had three weeks from now to make a decision, though I think it as prudent to call him tomorrow about what I decided, I first want to relax and unwind for a bit from all the stress I had from training for the league” Kabu said. “You sure this guy is trustworthy?” Satoru asked his son. “I checked his information and it matches the details I found on his company web page and the Galarian Pokémon league site” Kabu replied taking another sip from his tea and eyeing the cookie jar stealthily again. “You can take some if you want” Kaiya pointed out to her son while pointing at the jar. “Snap, busted” Kabu thought. He reached out to the jar to take some. He was munching on the cookies happily and suddenly was lost in thought again.

He would miss this place, his parents, the Hoenn cuisine and the cookies, he didn’t know if he could bring some ingredients with him, he couldn’t cook as well as his mother could. He then got elbowed by his father. “Lost in thought again aren’t you?” Satoru pointed out, Kabu flushed. He then looked at his mother she was about to get up and move to the kitchen. “Hey mom can I watch you cook?” Kabu asked. His mother looked at him curiously but then smiled. “You want to be prepared for when you go to Galar right? Alright come along” Kabu stood up and followed her. He was met with familiar mouthwatering aromas. And his mother began to instruct him, and she was a strict teacher.

“You need to cut these chives finely” or “Don’t stirr too fast” “that’s too slow!” at the end when they were finally at the table Kabu was tired to process the info he got when it came to cooking but Kabu knew that the Hoenn quisine was more than just rice, a piece of meat and some vegetables, he had just seen a sliver of it. But man oh man the food tasted good, he thanked his mother for the food, helped her with the dishes and then retired to his bedroom..


	3. Cooking lessons and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for leaving Hoenn are at full blast. But they don't go without confrontations......

He entered his room and locked it behind him. And looked around, his eyes fell on photographs when he was just little, helping his father in the garden, playing with pokemon, Maxie were in some pictures too, he hoped Maxie was okay, it was not easy to tell Maxie that their romantic relationship was over, things will be awkward between them for a fair while. He looked further to the pictures. It was a sort of time line, his eyes widened and became sad when he saw this particular picture of him and a orange bird like Pokémon in his arms. He gritted his teeth, it was so confronting. After all it was his fault that his Blaziken died. He was careless when a wild Pokémon sneaked on him and his Blaziken was mortally wounded when it protected him, what even hurt more was that he had to tell his friend that her Blaziken’s boyfriend passed away due to his failure. Before he knew it tear drops fell on the glass of the framed picture he had held in his hands and whispered “I miss you, I’m sorry if I was more careful you would still be here” He then plopped on his bed looked at the ceiling for a while and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he called the man, that he agreed to take up his offer to go to Galar. Things needed to be arranged. Traveling documents, but the rest the man would take care for him. He would have to gather some of his belongings. His mother took him out shopping for clothes, she had bought him an Hoenn cooking Bible too. Kabu had been emailed a list what he needed to bring with him. Warm clothes, summer clothes the chairman told him that the weather changes in Galar were ridiculous and he had to be prepared for it.

In the meantime he had some cooking lessons from his mother, and sometimes he had to prepare dinner without her help as a sort of test, first tries were horrible, second tries were slightly better and a few days before he had to depart to Rustburo to meet up with the chairman to depart to Galar, he had put an excellent breakfast, lunch and dinner on the table. And his mother considered him to be “graduated”

He strolled through the town of Lavaridge his eyes were drawn automatically towards Maxie’s house. “Should I go check on him?” Kabu wondered. He slowly walked towards the house of his former boyfriend. Just when he was about to knock the door he door swung open. And Maxie stepped out bumping against Kabu. “Fine! Leave but know that you’re not welcome even when you have your tail between your legs!” a voice came from within the house. Kabu felt that he wasn’t even noticed by Maxie, who had turned around to yell back “As if I want to return to this hell hole with a drunkard that orders his son to work while he drinks from dusk to dawn from money that he didn’t earn himself! Go find yourself a other slave! I’m done!” Maxie moved but realized he was blocked and looked up and saw Kabu.

“Kabu? Hmph what do you want?” Maxie said as he brushed past Kabu. That was a good question. Kabu didn’t really know what he wanted. “are you here to take pity on me?” Maxie asked angrily “If so, I don’t need it, I mean it’s not like we’re a thing anymore right?” Maxie gave Kabu a cold stare. The words ringed through Kabu and they slightly began to annoy him. “I…. I” Kabu started and then sighed “I just wanted to check up on you, and say goodbye, tomorrow I’ll be leaving Hoenn” Kabu explained. Maxie blinked a few times in disbelief. “You’re leaving Hoenn? Why? Where are you going?” Maxie asked. Kabu explained the situation. “So you have been offered to show your skills in Galar? Why is that you are always more successful than I am?” Maxie asked with a resentful tone in his voice. “You could have been too, if you joined me, being a trainer” Kabu pointed out. “I wasn’t allowed, unless you forgot” Maxie replied snidely “When my mom left my father and basically abandoned me, I had to do what the old man said, but I’m sick of it! I’m leaving he can drop dead for all I care! You are not any better than my mother abandoning me and do your selfish desires as a trainer, and now you are checking up on me to see if I’m okay? Fuck you! I don’t need your sympathy, I was never good enough for you was I?!” Maxie yelled angrily.

Kabu’s expression saddened “I know you had a tough time with your father, and I tried to be there for you as much as I could, so did my parents, they always tried to give you a place of comfort at our place didn’t they?” Kabu asked calmly. “They did… but what did it matter? you where never around, just tell me the truth Kabu! I was probably just a burden for you, a shackle. Or did you find some other guy that could satisfy you? Ha! I wouldn’t be surprised if you shared a bed with some other male trainer while you were “training” for the league, because I’m clearly not good enough!” Maxie had taken hold of the hem of Kabu’s shirt. And Kabu had gritted his teeth and grabbed Maxie’s wrist “ I do sympathize with your hardships, but all I tried to do as a friend and boyfriend was trying to love you and to comfort you and to advice you. I told you many times that you could take a job at Devon and be successful! But no you were way too obsessed with Team Magma,

don’t know what their goal is, it doesn’t sit right with me. but you have potential to do good things, and I assure you Team Magma is probably not one of them, you could help Hoenn to technologically improve, why can’t you see that?” Kabu asked with a annoyed tone. He was turning on a heel and created some distance between him and Maxie. “Oh another thing, about me having other boyfriends? I am not a scumbag that you see in those soap operas on TV, but you wouldn’t believe me anyway, just do what you want, and hopefully it’s something you can look back onto with pride… goodbye Maxie take care” Kabu said finally. “I will show you Kabu! That I can be just as successful as you! You’ll see!” Maxie yelled after Kabu as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. Kabu glanced one more time over his shoulder seeing Maxie leaving Lavaridge. Probably forever.

The hardest day was nearing. His parents drove Kabu to Rustburo City. they met the chairman too, who assured that their son was in good hands. A tearful goodbye is what followed and then they parted ways. “You ready to discover Galar Kabu?” Kabu nodded. The chairman beckoned him to the car they both were seated in the back. “Lilycove City please” Hiroshi instructed the driver. “Business went well, Devon is willing to collaborate with us, on some projects I have in mind, but ah why am I talking business when a talented trainer here next to me is about to leave his home to discover a whole new region?” Hiroshi smiled at Kabu, they exchanged some words and Hiroshi explained what the schedule was.

Tomorrow they would take a plane to Alola then switch planes a few days after they arrived there and then directly to Wyndon in Galar. “where will I sleep though? “ Kabu asked. “I will explain once we are in Galar it will be easier to explain once I have the materials to show you what I mean, the league won’t start till a month from now, so we have some time to settle you down and teach you the things you need to know about Galar" Hiroshi said looking at Kabu to see if he understood what he said. 

Kabu couldn’t deny that he was excited, because he was. They arrived in Lilycove shortly and Kabu was handed his keys to his room. “Tomorrow 9 AM in the morning I will pick you up here at the main hall, so we can catch our flight” Hiroshi said as a way to say goodnight Kabu would be glad if they arrived in Galar already. Not that Hiroshi wasn’t nice, but he was a bit too much excited and present to Kabu’s liking. To make things easier he just took off his shirt and pants and shoes and slept in his boxers for the night, that way he only had to jump in the shower. He set the alarm on his phone at 6.00 am and double checked if it was really set. Excitement still coursed through his veins he felt like a kid going on a field trip with school tomorrow to some Pokémon research facility, basically it was but it wouldn’t end in one day. When his excitement calmed down, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop Alola. Hiroshi and Kabu take their plane to Alola for the first half of their journey to Galar.

The alarm went off and Kabu rushed in the bathroom, getting showered, shaved, checking and double checking if he had everything. Pokemon, bag, phone, his old pokedex, all his clothes, when he was 200 percent sure, he left the room and ordered breakfast it was 8 am when he had finished his Hoenn breakfast. He passed a bookstore and saw a tourist guide for Galar displayed in the shop window and quickly bought one. He passed a grocery store and bought an big bag of premium Lavacookies and then he quickly returned to the Hotels main hall. He was reading through the guide with keen interest until he got tapped on the shoulder

he nearly jumped out his skin since was so invested in reading the guide with glasses perked up the bridge of his nose. “Haha sorry Kabu, didn’t mean to scare you” Hiroshi said he then looked at the book in Kabu’s hands “Aah so you bought yourself a guide to Galar did you? Excellent, Excellent, though you could have asked me anything you wanted to know though” Kabu felt like he had insulted Hiroshi by buying the book. “I’m sorry I just didn’t want to bother you to much with all of my questions, so I saw this and thought of buying it” Kabu said while bowing his head as an apology on which Hiroshi laughed. 

"Don’t worry it’s quite alright! It’s not a sin to be curious! After all this probably is your first time far away from home, anyways… are you ready to catch our plane?” Hiroshi said Kabu nodded he pocketed his glasses and followed Hiroshi to a taxi that was waiting for them. “Lilycove airport please” Hiroshi instructed and the driver acknowledged it.

It wasn’t that far, but since they had luggage, it was easier for a taxi to get them there and on time. They arrived took their luggage and hurried in the central hall where Hiroshi checked them in for their flight. Kabu felt queasy he never had been on a airplane before and began wondering if leaving Hoenn was such a good idea, he began thinking bad stuff about their plane crashing in the ocean, Hiroshi noticed it and assured Kabu no plane had crashed before. Due to the fact that Hiroshi was rich they had business class seats.

“All passengers for the flight to Alola flight ALO106 please proceed to gate 5 for boarding plane” a voice announced. “oh that’s our call, come on Kabu let’s go” Hiroshi said grabbing him by the arm to lead the way. They boarded, got to their seats. “How long till we get to Alola?” Kabu asked on which Hiroshi stroked his chin in thought “Hmmm about six hours or so?” Hiroshi replied. “Like I said our next flight from Alola to Galar won’t take off two days after we lande, so you can do some sightseeing” Kabu was hyped but began to feel light headed and felt his stomach lurch when the plane took off. Hiroshi noticed it. “Never flown before, like I thought” he chuckled. Hiroshi was looking in his brief case and handed something to Kabu later. “Here. In case you get airsickness though you have to wait till the flight attendants do their serving, you will be able to get some drinks then” Kabu took the medicine and pocketed it. He didn’t feel the urge to throw up but he was just not used to the feeling.

He looked at his poke balls “I wonder how they feel inside there?” he thought. A few rows ahead a family was sitting, a couple with a little girl that was holding a Torchic plushie “I really wished I could bring a real torchic with me daddy!” the girl looked at her father sulking. The father chuckled “maybe when you’re a little older sweetie” her father tried soothing her. Seeing the plushie gave Kabu a stab of pain and he quickly gazed out of the small window, yet there was nothing but clouds. He slightly began to feel drowsy and began nodding off but then shook his head to remain awake. “If you are tired, you can sleep Kabu I mean it will take awhile till we are in Alola” Hiroshi said while he was browsing through a news paper. Kabu took the guide out of his bag again to do some reading on Galar, though he closed it shortly he had difficulty to keep his eyes open, was it the altitude? He couldn’t say but nodded off to sleep with his head against the small window of the airplane.

Kabu was woken up by a firm hand on his shoulder shaking him from his slumber. “Kabu? You awake son?” it was the sound of Hiroshi’s voice. Kabu groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes drowsily “We’re about to land so you might want to fasten your seatbelt” Hiroshi explained. Still very drowsy Kabu fumbled with mentioned belt, when he had fastened it he felt the plane descending. Again he felt that lurch in his stomach. He felt the plane touching down some slight shaking and when the seatbelt sign went off he loosened it again. He slowly got up, staggered a bit and then followed Hiroshi out of the plane into the tube leading to the terminal. He was asked to show his tickets, boarding pass and traveling documents. When they finally had passed through all tha, t they exited the airport.

“Alola is a region that is made of islands, of course they have something similar as the gym system though instead it’s called the island challenge, and the gymleaders are called Kahuna’s you can see them as elders. Though before you can challenge a Kahuna you need to pass a trial, and you travel from island to island to be able to compete in the championship” Hiroshi explained. Kabu listened he was interested he only knew that Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh were similar to the Hoenn gym system, they walked on the streets leading to a shopping boulevard, everywhere Kabu looked he smelled the fresh but salty tang of the sea.

“Oh by the way Kabu” Hiroshi started again. “Yes?” Kabu replied politely. “Your Pokémon might want stretch their legs and eat something, they’ve been cooped up their balls for a long time, and you can feed them some malasda’s from the shop there” Hiroshi pointed to a store. Letting out Ninetales and Arcanine sounded like a sound plan, Kabu had to agree with that, he retrieved the balls from his belt and summoned his Pokémon. Arcanine and Ninetales tackle hugged him immediately when released from their balls. Arcanine had licked his hair in a mess, while Ninetales just snuggled up closely.

“Alright! Alright! You want food right?” Kabu chuckled he petted his Torkoal on the head the turtle like pokemon made a sound of delight when Kabu did. “you sure know how to treat your pokemon respectfully” Hiroshi said with a smile. Kabu arched his eyebrow “They’re my friends and partners, I think everyone should be treated with respect and equally, that also counts for Pokémon, without the bond I have with them, I wouldn’t have gotten so far in the league” Kabu said. Hiroshi smiled and patted Kabu on the shoulder, “Keep that attitude Kabu! I know I scouted the right trainer to make a entrance and even maybe a career in Galar, give the good example and inspire others to treat their Pokémon with the same dignity, because there are some that only use them as pawns unfortunately” Hiroshi said a bit disappointed at the last bit.

Suddenly they heard Arcanine bark and they both looked in the direction where the sound came from. Arcanine had wandered off to explore and was on the beach and a black with red stripes cat like Pokémon had crossed his path. Before Arcanine wanted to lunge at the cat like pokemon Kabu called out to him “Arcanine stop! “ Arcanine whined his tail drooped and he walked to Kabu’s side. Kabu looked at the cat like Pokémon. “Well well if it isn’t a Litten!”Hiroshi said with a smile. Kabu fished his pokedex out of his pocket and ofcourse it didn’t react. “Right…. The pokedex I have only has data on Hoenn region pokemon” Kabu said with a sigh, pocketing it again. “It’s a fire type pokemon, you know?” Hiroshi said. Kabu’s eyes lit up. He beckoned the pokemon to him luring it with treats.

“Damn it’s so cute… “ Kabu thought when he had won over the Litten’s trust. “Hnngh I want one” Kabu said as the Litten had curled up in his lap. “Though… it’s probably not allowed in Galar isn’t it? I read about it in the tour guide that some pokemon aren’t allowed due to Galars delicate ecosystem” Kabu said slightly disappointed. Hiroshi rubbed his chin. “I can make some arrangements I think” Hiroshi mumbled. Kabu looked at Hiroshi with a incredulous look. “Really?!” he asked. Their bubble was pierced when a voice was calling out to them “Hey! What are you doing with my Litten? Give it back!” a young girl angrily looked at Kabu. “Sorry I didn’t know he belonged to you” Kabu said, the Litten jumped off his lap and ran over to its owner. The girl picked the Litten up. “Well it’s okay he seems to tell me that he had fun meeting you, I just got scared some pokemon are being stolen lately, and this little guy is precious to me, my grandmother gave it to me before she died” the girl explained. “I’m sorry to hear that, I just arrived here in Alola today, take good care of this little fellow alright? Kabu said smiling patting the young girls head. The girl smiled a big grin and nodded enthusiastically, Kabu waved her off. “Well that was a shame” Hiroshi said “it could have been yours” Kabu was still staring in the direction the little girl went. “Yeah but I felt something was off, I mean wild fire Pokémon are a lot more feisty, and this one seemed so tame that I thought it had to belong to someone” Kabu said while scratching his Ninetales behind a ear. Arcanine brushed his head against Kabu’s. “Any way let’s get these guys some food before they mistake me for a meat on a stick” Kabu chuckled, his joke earned him a laugh from Hiroshi as well.


	5. Malasdas and more....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some homophobia aimed at Kabu. Its been a little while since Pride Month ended but I still like to add some LGBT awareness. Homophobia is still a thing in the world. Which kind of makes me sad. We don't live in the middle ages anymore the world is evolving just as technology back then. As I am Transgender my self I have utmost respect for the LGBT community, so please don't attack me for writing stuff that is a normal occurrence in the world we live in! It still happens! So this is a bit of a long chapter.

Hiroshi and Kabu with his pokemon in tow entered the Malasdas restaurant, which is a special restaurant where Pokemon and their trainers can eat a meal together. To Kabu’s surprise it was relatively calm. He turned to Hiroshi “You sure this is the right place? Are Malasdas even popular?” he said slightly doubting. The people that were in the restaurant turned to look at him. Shit….he hadn’t even realized he had said that aloud, even his Pokemon were looking at him like “You said the wrong shit at the wrong time, you genius” 

A blush crept over Kabu’s cheeks and he automatically bowed “I’m sorry, that was rude of me, I apologize!” The person at the counter looked at him slightly irritated. “Where ya from bruddah?” he asked Kabu. Kabu was taken aback he side glanced at Hiroshi for help, who was just looking around. Kabu felt a vein in his forehead. “How convenient, though I was the one that said something insulting so guess this is my punishment” Kabu thought. “Meowth got ya tongue bruddah?” the voice from the person called out again. Snapped back to reality again with a slight mental jump. “Uhhh?” Kabu started not sure what to reply to that. He saw the man roll his eyes and heard him sigh “Where. Are. You. From?” he asked Kabu again. It clicked in Kabu’s head, he wasn’t used to accents other than Hoenn’s “Hoenn sir!” he replied as polite as he possibly could. “Ah the land of mostly rice and soba noodles eh?” the clerk said again. Kabu had to slowly inhale and exhale to not get blood rushed to his normally hot head. A restaurant visitor suddenly stood up, he had been staring at Kabu for a long and hard time “Hey aren’t you the one that came in on second place on the Hoenn League?!” he asked. Kabu nodded slightly taken aback that he was known here. The clerk looked at Kabu however not impressed “Ah so the bruddah is a big shot in a other region’s league huh? Explains the arrogance” he said while shrugging.

Kabu turned on his heels and beckoned his Pokémon and left the restaurant. Hiroshi catched up with him later outside looking at other restaurants to eat. “Kabu… “ Hiroshi started. Kabu let out a long sigh “I wanted to punch that guy in the face, but I held back. I don’t want to make a scene. I know I was arrogant and impolite but I apologized for that right after, isn’t that enough?” Kabu asked in a slight annoyed tone. “I’m glad you didn’t punch him in the face, it would have gotten you in trouble for it, let’s just go to the hotel and eat something in the restaurant there” Hiroshi proposed. “What about my Pokémon? they still need to eat something” Kabu asked while petting Arcanine. Hiroshi showed a take away bag “I bought some Malasda’s for them on the way out, I hope they will like it” Hiroshi stooped to hand Ninetales and Arcanine the food and asked Kabu to retrieve his Torkoal from his ball top so he could be fed. After all of his Pokémon were fed they headed to the hotel where they would be staying the next few nights before hopping on the plane to Galar.

Kabu was full glad he had a room to himself. No offense Hiroshi was a pleasant man but even he needed some time to himself. A little while back when Hiroshi and Kabu were eating dinner, he had gotten a lot of stares of men probably at the same age of himself or older, a few had even winked at him, to top it off some of them were waiters in the restaurant. It was around 10 pm now he knew Hiroshi had retired to his room for some sleep and business calls. Since he wasn’t allowed to smoke in his hotel room Kabu slipped on his shoes, pocketed his card key of his hotel room, his cigarettes his Pokémon and his phone, double checking that he had everything he pulled on a track jacket with a hoodie since he didn’t knew how cold the nights were here in Alola. He took the elevator down, headed to the entrance to the courtyard and lit up a cigarette.

He looked up at the stars, he felt somewhat guilty, the men that had winked at him earlier here at the hotel were gay, there was no doubt about it, but they made him fluster, and he dearly hoped Hiroshi hadn’t noticed it. He felt guilty for flustering after all he and Maxie had broken up a few days prior his departure from Hoenn. Though if Kabu had to listen to his feelings and common sense that, that relationship had ended a loooong time ago. He exhaled a puff of smoke slowly. He was guilty about something else. He didn’t travel to Mount Pyre which was a Pokémon cemetery of sorts to pay respects to his late Blaziken. Well too late now he thought, though he felt a stab in the heart while thinking that. He took another drag of his cigarette he had seated himself on one of the benches in the courtyard.

“Smoking is bad for you pretty boy” Kabu suddenly heard calling out to him from behind, he nearly felt he had jumped out of his body. He whipped his neck around and behind him stood a young lean dark skinned male probably a few years older than him, in a dress shirt and black trousers. “And you are?.... “ Kabu started while slightly squinting over his shoulder to the male. “Awww don’t you recognize me? I served dinner at your table earlier this night” the young male replied. And Kabu remembered, it was him indeed and it was him that had stealthily winked at him. The male moved toward the bench “May I sit next to you? ” the male asked, Kabu simply nodded dumbstruck. “You’re not from around here are you? Oh by the way the name is Paulo” the young man introduced himself while he held out a hand to shake Kabu’s He winked again. Kabu’s cheeks slightly flushed he smiled and shook Paulo’s hand “I’m Kabu, nice to meet you, no I’m not from around here, I’m traveling, originally I’m from the Hoenn region” Kabu explained while introducing himself.

Paulo seemed to be disappointed to learn that Kabu was not here to stay. “Awww so you won’t be even staying long here in Alola? That’s a pity I would have liked to get to know you better and hang out with you” Paulo said “So where are you going to?” he asked Kabu had to admit that Paulo was a pretty young man and the worst of it, dirty thoughts and scenes started playing in his head. “I’m invited to attend to the Pokémon league in Galar” Kabu explained. Paulo became excited when Kabu mentioned that he was a trainer. “Wait? You’re invited to participate in the Galarian League?! That’s amazing! I do owe a pokemon myself and tried to be a trainer but I dropped out at the first island challenge, guess I was not made to be a trainer” Paulo explained “You can be a great trainer if you really want to, you need determination and the will to not give up” Kabu said trying to cheer Paulo on.

Paulo looked at Kabu with admiration “I can tell you are a seasoned trainer, do you want to show me your Pokémon?” Paulo asked excitedly. Kabu smiled and released his Pokémon from their balls. Paulo’s eyes widened at the sight of Ninetales who slightly bristled her tails when Paulo approached it. “Huh? That’s not like the Ninetales here on Alola” Paulo said while inspecting Ninetales closely. Ninetales however was thinking Paulo was too close for her comfort and let out a low growl as a warning. “You might wanna be careful, she is quite feisty, hot-headed and…. Vain” Kabu warned. Ninetales looked up to Kabu with an expression that said “How dare you?!” Paulo retreated. Kabu tossed Ninetales a treat “Take a chill pill girl” Kabu said while tossing the treat and Ninetales happily indulged in the treat and she somewhat calmed down. Kabu turned to Paulo “What do mean she is not like the Ninetales here on Alola? Aren’t all the Ninetales the same?” He asked Paulo who then shook his head “The Ninetales here on Alola have a pure white fur, and are ice type” Paulo explained. Kabu’s eyes widened at this piece of information. “I didn’t knew that there were other forms of Pokémon by region, I mean she is a fire type” Kabu pointed to his own Ninetales. “You’ll be surprised when you get to Galar then. There are some there too” Paulo said “Really?” Kabu asked slightly excited “Interesting” Paulo chuckled at that and scratched his cheek “Not as interesting as you” Paulo said, it caught Kabu off guard. “W-Wha..?!” Kabu stuttered and felt his cheeks flare up red again. Paulo snickered at the sight of this.

“By the way, that older man that was at your table earlier, are you and him a thing?” Paulo asked just when Kabu had taken a drag from his cigarette and choked on the smoke that entered his mouth “I told you that smoking is bad for you, didn’t I?” Paulo laughed “I choked because you asked me a weird ass question!” Kabu said still coughing while tears ran over his cheeks. “Is it really such a weird question? “ Paulo asked innocently “Yes! That’s a very weird ass question! Hell no, he and are I are not a thing! He is sort of my manager” Kabu explained “though to be truthful when I first met Hiroshi I first thought of him as a male prostitute” Kabu thought. Paulo leaned back on the bench arms behind his head “Manager huh? Sounds like you are a bad ass trainer, if you get a manager like that” Paulo mused out loud. Kabu was glad he was able to breathe properly again “I came second in the Hoenn league a month ago, it was him who invited me to come to Galar” Kabu explained now it was Paulo’s turn to be surprised

“You serious?!” Paulo called out. Kabu became cocky right then and there “What did you think I was going to Galar, like running from home to elope with this guy? No way, I was invited because I came in second and was given a chance to prove my mettle in Galar, that’s all” Kabu explained with a scoff he hadn’t had enough time to be more cockier than he already was as Paulo kissed him fully on the mouth even forcing his tongue in Kabu’s mouth. Kabu was caught off guard by this, he couldn’t deny that it slightly made his stomach flutter but he couldn’t make out with this guy he just knew for more than a hour, no he couldn’t and shouldn’t! He pushed Paulo off.

“I-I’m sorry but I can’t!” he apologized stood up too abruptly felt slightly light headed, summoned his Pokémon back to his balls and he quickly returned to the hotel. Behind him he could hear “Kabu wait!” but the door slided shut. Kabu cursed at himself in fluent Hoenn he dashed into the elevator but before the doors shut they opened again. And Paulo stood between them. “I said wait! Dammit!” Paulo panted and forced himself in the elevator. “Why are you following me?!” Kabu shouted angrily there was a hint of panic weaved into his tone. Paulo’s eyes widened “S-So you aren’t….?” Paulo stammered as he pinned Kabu slightly against the elevators wall. “I am not what?” Kabu replied he was getting annoyed now.

“Gay?” Paulo muttered before Kabu could reply they were interrupted “Oh look guys lil Paulo found himself another queer to play with, isn’t that cute?” the one in the center jeered. The other two behind him laughed. “Bullies?” Kabu thought “Just my luck, damn you Paulo” the latter had turned around to the sound and held both his hands up to deny the accusation “That’s not the case Kai!” Paulo denied. The middle guy named Kai just laughed and sneered an evil grin. “Sure looks like it! Doesn’t it guys?” Kai said eyeing the both younger males behind him, both nodded. Kabu had found the buttons of the elevator and the number of the floor his room was at, and pushed it stealthily. “Paulo… we warned you right? That if we saw you anything faggot like, that we would beat your ass along with the person you are committing it with ” Kai said in a threatening tone cracking his knuckles.

“Great why am I dragged into this?” Kabu thought he looked at the display as the elevator went up floor by floor. “It’s three against two and the space is crowded now, and if I don’t watch it I get clobbered too, it’s the same thing everywhere, same sex relationships are sin, it’s not normal, well too bad for the haters because I live my own life” he looked up saw the elevator had an camera. He slammed the emergency button, the elevator came to an abrupt halt, the fellows picking on them were so loudly jeering at them that they didn’t hear the voice coming from the intercom “What’s your emergency” a feminine voice came Kabu crouched down to stealthily speak back “assault in elevator 4708, check the camera’s, please send help” Kabu muttered back in reply clear enough for her to hear, silent enough for the men not to hear. A lot of insults were thrown at him and Paulo. Kai had already punched Paulo in the face.

Kabu felt bad for him, Paulo was nice and pretty he had to admit that, when a fist headed for his own head he ducked sideways. “Darn the black haired faggot dodged!” Kai cursed looking at Kabu who gave him a cold steely glare back “As if I’m going to get hit by you guys” Kabu thought. Before Kai could land another punch aimed for Paulo’s stomach the guys got grabbed by scruff of his neck by an police officer “yea yea that’s enough!” the chief said “You three are arrested for discrimination and violence” an aghast Kai looked at the officer “But….. They were using violence too!” Kai shouted in defense. The chief raised a eyebrow and held up a videotape “This footage of the elevator security cameras beg to differ” the officer said while putting handcuffs on Kai’s wrist the other officers had handled Kai’s cronies in the mean time “Take it over from me boys, I need to talk to these young men” the chief approached Paulo and Kabu.

“These guys are those colleagues of you? “ the chief asked Paulo, Paulo nodded and told the chief that they were harassing him for a long time at work due to his sexuality. Kabu wanted to sneak past but the chief stopped him “What’s the hurry? I still haven’t asked you any questions yet” the Chief told Kabu and then it was Kabu’s time to be interrogated “Do you have any identification on you? “ Kabu handed him his passport “Hoenn huh? You’re a long way from home, what’s your business here in Aloha? “ the chief asked while browsing through Kabu’s passport “Waiting for my next flight to Galar with my manager” Kabu replied sourly “Your manager? His name?” the chief asked again “Hiroshi of macro Cosmos he’s in room 608” Kabu replied. The chief rubbed his chin while thoughtfully looking at Kabu. “Alright lad were gonna confirm that” the chief pressed button 6 for the 6th floor, once they arrived they headed to Hiroshi’s suite and he knocked on the door, a drowsy Hiroshi came into view

“Huh? Kabu? And the Alolan police? What happened?! “ Hiroshi gave Kabu an judging look. “Alright that confirms that you indeed are traveling together, let me explain sir, these two young men were harassed in the elevator just a little while ago, and it’s our duty to check up some of the facts, don’t worry these two are innocent, the videotape of the elevator proofed that already” the chief explained with a smile. Hiroshi was baffled, the police chief left the three of them at Hiroshi’s door. It was awkward and Kabu wanted to hightail towards his room. “Guess I’m going back to my room it’s already late and I’m exhausted” Kabu casually said while turning around to head to his room. “Not yet! You still have to tell me your side of the story!” Hiroshi said taking hold of Kabu’s shirt and pulled him inside his room and beckoned Paulo to enter too. “I did nothing wrong! “ Kabu protested “I just went out for a smoke and met this guy in the courtyard and we were chatting, he works here at the hotel and then those guys saw us together and they assumed us to be a “thing” and began picking on this guy and beating him up!” Kabu said in a one breath explanation

“And we made out” Paulo said. Kabu couldn’t believe his ears what just had come out of Paulo’s mouth “You mean YOU kissed me! I didn’t kiss back, besides who kisses a guy that he met just a hour and a half ago anyways?!” Kabu fumed Hiroshi sat between them arms crossed listening. “But I thought you wanted to” Paulo said slightly pouting “I didn’t say I wanted to, you idiot!” Kabu yelled back. Hiroshi sighed. “But you still didn’t reply to my question if you were…… “ Paulo said. “And even if I was I have no obligation to answer that question!” Kabu yelled cheeks now flushed bright red. “okay that’s enough you two” Hiroshi said while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kabu it’s totally understandable if have the temptation to experiment” Hiroshi said poker faced. Snap. Kabu nearly spat fire just right now and there “The only temptation I had what started this whole shit, was me going to smoke a cigarette, not someone’s dick!” Kabu said and then angrily walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. And he went to his own room and locked it behind him and plopped down on his bed “That old man what is he thinking, I’m beginning to doubt if he is really going to introduce me as a trainer or once in Galar I’m gonna be a sex toy. Damn you Paulo! Making me look like a fool in front Hiroshi, I nearly burned down in shame!” Kabu thought furiously. He buried his face in a pillow feeling humiliated and disgraced. “As if I would stoop so low to dive in bed with a other man on the first meeting!” he fell asleep a little while later.

\--------

Hiroshi had knocked on Kabu’s door a few times now at 9 am. And he had no answer. After he had grabbed breakfast around 10.30 am he went back to his room but first he knocked on Kabu’s door again. “what in Arceus name is wrong with him” he thought he then heard his own words he said to Kabu last night echo in his head _“Kabu it’s totally understandable if have the temptation to experiment”_ Hiroshi sighed “I maybe shouldn’t have said that” Hiroshi thought. He knocked on Kabu’s door again while saying “ Oi Kabu, you in there? I’m sorry what I said last night I didn’t mean it, I mean I was still half asleep when that officer came at my door with you in tow, and listen to two young men bicker kind of hit on my nerves, that Paulo lad seemed nice though” Hiroshi called.

No answer. “But uh… you might want to get ready we need to catch that plane to Galar this evening” Hiroshi continued. “Forget it!” Kabu’s voice came from the other side of the door. It shook Hiroshi out of his thoughts “Kabu? What do you mean with “Forget it”? “ Hiroshi asked. “It’s exactly as I say! Forget it! I’m just going back to Hoenn, after the embarrassment you put me through last night, I doubt you are even honest about all this!” Kabu’s voice came, it sounded hoarse. “Wait! I really was honest about that proposal Kabu! Why else would I have arranged your tickets and your stay in Galar?” Hiroshi asked. “No clue! So that I would be a exotic sex pet?!” Kabu replied. Hiroshi saw people around them staring at him and the door he was talking to, some sniggered when Kabu had replied. “C-Come on Kabu just open the door and us talk, it’s embarrassing and awkward to talk to you through a closed door” Hiroshi said.

The door remained closed “Good! Then maybe you will know how I felt last night!” Kabu yelled. Hiroshi was silent for a bit thinking carefully about what to say next, he tried to put himself in Kabu’s shoes for a moment. He remembered his own moments of humiliation that he experienced, how could he be so careless?! “You’re right Kabu, what I said last night was out of bounds, and I’m sorry, if you can forgive me we can go to on the plane to Galar together and I’ll promise that from there on I will mind my own business and only finance yo, while you compete in the Galarian league, and if you don’t forgive me and want to go back to Hoenn I will pay your ticket. But I need to know atleast before 2 pm, that’s 4 hours from now, it’s up to you” Hiroshi said and he was about to walk away from Kabu’s suite door but it opened. And Kabu beckoned Hiroshi in.

Kabu got seated on the bed while Hiroshi sat on a chair. “I was seriously thinking of going back, I feel humiliated by you, my manager of all people, the one that is supposed to promote me in Galar. Do you have any idea how I feel?!” Kabu asked angrily. Hiroshi looked at Kabu with a sad expression. Kabu had been crying and he was partly to blame for it. “It is not easy to be… well gay, and I admit that I am but I am not someone that dives in bed after the first meet and greet. It was Paulo who forced himself on me, and when in that elevator I tried to help him, us to get out of that situation unharmed, and how does he reward me? By humiliating me in front of you! Kabu shouted while jabbing a finger at Hiroshi. “I never Ever want to be degraded for my sexuality, it’s who I am, my identity and I’m only showing it when it’s proper, nothing more nothing less!” Kabu had thrown some empty ultra balls angrily in his suitcase, packing it. Hiroshi stood up and walked over to Kabu, and patted him fatherly like on the shoulder.

“I know how it feels, I do, and I’m sorry for what I did, I am genuinely sorry, and I really hope you are still willing to come to Galar, to show them who you are! Burn bright and burn on Kabu just like you did in Hoenn, only let those close to you know who you are in your private life” Hiroshi said. Kabu looked surprised at what Hiroshi said and then clenched his fist “I want to go to Galar, so I’ll come with you” Kabu said. Hiroshi smiled at him. “Good lad, pack your stuff, and grab something to eat you look pale” Hiroshi said walking to the door. “Hiroshi…Thank you” Kabu said, Hiroshi nodded and closed the door behind him, Kabu packed his things, went to the bathroom and got showered and put on a fresh pair of clothes. He felt weak skipping breakfast and lunch was not a good idea but he couldn’t even get something through his throat to begin with, he was too upset to eat anything. Now that the stress had faded he heard and felt his stomach protest and demanded food.

He strapped his belt with his poke balls around his waist. And exited the room and took the elevator down, he had his wallet with him, passed the restaurant Paulo was working at. He didn’t want to see him again. That’s why he decided not to eat at the hotel’s restaurant. He exited the hotel. He heard his name being called but he ignored it. Probably Paulo was on a break. The calling of his name first was urgent but the more he ignored it the voice had a disappointing tone to it. He walked to the shopping center in Hau’oli city, he passed the Malasda restaurant he was at yesterday, no way in hell he was going to eat there. There were many others deeper into the shopping center and picked one of them to sit there and eat in quiet, he had set an alarm at 1 pm as a reminder to return to the hotel again.

After he had eaten he went to a other Malasda shop to buy something for his pokemon to eat whom he fed on the beach. When they had eaten, he decided to let them run along the water jogging along with them, he then bought some ice cream and returned to the hotel. He arrived at the courtyard again, he saw Paulo of course, passed him without even looking at him. Entered the hotel, went to his room without being followed, much to his relief and decided to get his luggage and then returned to the entrance hall where he met up with Hiroshi who was reading a newspaper accompanied with a cup of coffee.


	6. Welcome to Galar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu finally arrives in Galar, new adventures awaits him

They had boarded the airplane and got seated Kabu felt the lurging in his stomach when they took off again, he felt drained but relieved that he was now at the end of his journey. The last spurt and then he could explore Galar in peace and quiet. At least he thought. Six hours passed by quickly when he was asleep and the plane readied itself for landing. He was woken up by Hiroshi and readied himself for landing.

When they finally arrived to the initial airport Kabu heard a voice on the intercom “Welcome to Galar’s biggest airport of Wyndon city, we hope you enjoy your stay in Galar” Kabu was awestruck he could see Wyndon city from the arrival hall, a great ferris-wheel stood outside and a stadium. That had to be the pokemon league stadium. 

“That’s Wyndon Stadium over there, and do you see the big tower? That is Macro Cosmos tower the company I own, it will also be our next destination” Hiroshi said. Indeed it was one huge and tall building. “Why are we going there?” Kabu asked. Hiroshi smiled “I know that you are eager to explore the region but I still need to organize some things for you so that you are officially registered here as a trainer. Besides you need a camping kit, a new phone and an endorsement to officially participate in the Gym challenge to battle your way to the championship, the gym challenge won’t start until 3 weeks from now, so we need that time to get you settled in, and equipped for your journey” Hiroshi explained.

He saw Kabu slightly pouting. “Don’t worry it will take a few hours and then you can explore Wyndon and tomorrow travel to wedgehurst by yourself to get your pokedex” Hiroshi said. Kabu was still confused “Why do I need a new phone?, mine is still fine” Kabu asked, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and looked at it, he pushed a few buttons, the screen was black and it didn’t want to react. “What in Arceus name? It was still working fine in Alola!” Hiroshi laughed. “What are you laughing at? How am I supposed to call my parents now?! “ Kabu said angrily. Hiroshi shrugged

“You are not the first from Hoenn whose phone broke the moment they stepped into Galar, it’s because of the dynamax particles, it fried your phone’s circuits, that’s why I told you that you will need a new phone” Hiroshi said he stopped walking “Ah there’s our ride” he pointed to a pitch black enormous bird like pokemon. Kabu’s eyes widened seeing the creature. “It’s a Corviknight, here in Galar we have a transportation system called Corviknight taxis, they fly all over the region and very reliable” Hiroshi explained before Kabu could even ask. A man stepped off the Corviknight’s saddle and opened the door for Hiroshi and he entered the small cart and beckoned to Kabu to do the same, Kabu hesitate, but got in with his luggage and all, and the trolley lurched as the Corviknight soared up. Kabu felt the cart sway. And he felt his stomach turn.

It was only a short flight but from here. Kabu had a great view. He wanted to snap pictures to send to his parents later only to remember that his phone was broken. The stadium was lit up but there was no match currently so it lay empty and quiet, there was a huge harbor too, the ferris-wheel and a big clock tower, he saw a train riding from its station.

“Basically we can get quickly to everywhere within Wyndon, we have the monorail, the Corviknight taxi’s but also the old way like cars, but cars are currently only used within bigger cities and country roads they don’t cross the wild area, since dynamax pokemon can pop up anytime and everywhere, so trains and flying taxis are the main transportation here in Galar, though trainers brave the wild area. That’s why we give you a camping kit too, there is nothing more fun than cooking curry while camping with your pokemon” Hiroshi explained. 

Kabu felt the taxi touch down., Hiroshi paid the driver and fed the Corviknight a treat for its trouble. “This way Kabu” Hiroshi beckoned they stood in front of a tall building, Kabu simply followed Hiroshi everywhere and saw Hiroshi greet the people at the reception desk. Hiroshi fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped his finger a few times over the display and then let the phone hover near his ear and mouth.

“Yes hello, it’s me, I’m back from my trip in Hoenn and I brought someone with me, can you ask the development team to prepare a Rotom and a phone? What applications need to be installed? Hmm let’s see, flying taxi ordering system, map of Galar, the pokedex will be installed by professor Magnolia later right? Also prepare a camping kit please. Let me know when it’s ready. Thank you!” Hiroshi ended the call.

Kabu was still looking around, it felt so strange to be somewhere that was so unknown and foreign. He felt small in this new big world, but he was eager to explore it. Hiroshi brought him back from his thoughts when he was guided towards the elevator. “There’s probably a lot of paperwork waiting for me in my office” Hiroshi sighed. They entered Hiroshi’s office. “Please take a seat Kabu, I’m sorry but you need to wait till the development team has your phone ready, I already booked a room for you at the hotel here in Wyndon but once you have your phone I can send the exact location, and I’d figure you wanted to explore the town a bit more, your phone will help you to find your way” Hiroshi said while getting seated behind his desk

Kabu sat on a nearby sofa, Hiroshi had figured Kabu might wanted to watch some TV and had turned it on. Kabu silently watched, intrigued. He luckily still had his parents phone number remembered, that was the important number now beside Hiroshi’s. Hiroshi was mumbling, reading reports and signing documents for projects that awaited his approval. And then a hour later a knock was heard on Hiroshi’s office door.

“Enter” Hiroshi said curtly while his eyes dashed over a report. A person in a white lab coat came in with a small trolley on which things were displayed upon behind her floated a weird buzzing creature. “The things you requested sir” the employee stated. Hiroshi looked up over the rim of his glasses at her and straighten up “Excellent, thank you” Hiroshi replied and stood up approaching the trolley, the lady left but the floating creature stayed behind.

“Kabu this will be your new phone, take good care of it because it’s a very essential tool” Hiroshi said as he turned the device on. Kabu approached the trolley too. “Looks like everything is in order, the applications work, all what’s left is.. “ Hiroshi looked at the floating creature “Rotom will you please enter this device and help your new owner along his journey? “ Hiroshi asked politely.

The creature buzzed and floated to the device, there was a zap and a few flashes followed and the device floated up on its own, it looked different now too. “Rotom is a Pokemon that inhabit machines, they use this phone for example to communicate and to guide you” Hiroshi explained. The device floated towards Kabu now “Bzzt I’m Rotom your new buddy to help you on your way, what is your name bzzzt?” it buzzed at Kabu. “Kabu” replied Kabu. “bzzzt Registering…Registered, my owner is Kabu Bzzt can I help you with something else Bzzt? The device asked Kabu who was lost.

“Rotom register my number, and mark the positions of the hotel here in Wyndon, add to task list : tomorrow go to Wedgehurst to Professor Magnolia's office for installation Pokedex” Hiroshi commanded “Bzzt processing, task registered, positions marked on map, contact created: Hiroshi of Macro Cosmos Bzzt” Rotom replied

Hiroshi turned to Kabu “give it commands just like I did now, at the hotel you might want to contact your parents, however I need to explain this kit to you first…. “Hiroshi said he pointed to what seemed like a backpack, a cooking pot and utilities and what seemed like a small book. “I hope that you know how to set up a tent?” Hiroshi asked with a smile, Kabu scoffed, of course he knew how to set up a tent he and his father went camping before when he wasn’t a trainer yet. It was his father that learned him a bit about surviving the open world. And how to fish and how to make a camp fire.

“I do know, I didn’t go to every hotel that crossed my road when I was out training with my Pokémon, I preferred camping, besides it was cheaper than a hotel room” Kabu replied finally, Hiroshi smiled at Kabu. “Well then, it’s time to discover Galar by yourself. First thing first tomorrow, take the train to Wedgehurst and go to Professor Magnolias lab to have your Pokedex installed, I would like to see you here in my office again over two weeks and I will give you an endorsement so you can take on the gym challenge, the opening ceremony will be held in Motostoke also I need to issue a official uniform for you, you might want to think of your trainer number.See you in two weeks if something is up, feel free to call me with your rotom phone. Good luck Kabu” Hiroshi held out a hand for Kabu to shake, which Kabu did, he bade Hiroshi farewell for now. And exited the Macro Cosmos tower. 

It was around 8 pm, Kabu was hungry. Wyndon was still very lit up and parents with children still wandered the streets, noises of cars and bicycles, chatter from people, salesman advertising their wares at their stalls. Kabu was in a daze this was a whole new world for him. Something caught his attention a young woman, next to her a boy holding a balloon smiling up at her.

A strong gust of wind followed and the balloon was ripped out of the boy’s hand “Ahhhh no! My Dratini balloon! “ the boy cried chasing after it. Kabu saw it happen the boy running near a busy traffic road, his mother screaming at her son. The boy froze when he saw a car heading his direction and then, Kabu sprinted he didn’t know why, but he was somehow vexed , he crossed the street nearly getting hit himself, grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him to safety on the curb.

Kabu panted, the boy cried probably because he was scared to death. Literally. “Phew that was a close one” Kabu said while wiping his forehead he looked at the boy “Are you okay?” Kabu. The boy looked up at Kabu bright teal eyes looking up to him framed with tears. “Raihan! Thank Arceus that you’re okay! ” His mother knelt next to him to hug the little boy trying to soothe him. “Mommy! I was scared! I couldn’t move but now my Dratini balloon is gone!” the boy named Raihan said between sobs.

Kabu looked up “Yup that balloon is gone” he thought seeing the balloon rising to the sky and out of reach. He felt sorry for the boy. The mother suddenly tapped him on the shoulder “Thank you for saving my little boy” she said with a relieved smile. Kabu smiled back “Any time” he replied. The boy looked up at Kabu wide eyed. “Thank you Mister…. Wait what is your name by the way? “ Raihan asked. “Raihan watch your manners you can’t just ask this man for his name” Kabu heard Raihan’s mother say

He himself was distracted, he saw a vendor selling plush toys, he walked up to it and asked the Vendor if he had a Dratini plush, to which the vendor nodded, and Kabu bought it. He heard the boy and his mother still arguing. “Why can’t I ask for his name he seems very nice?” Raihan asked innocently “Sure he is nice but…. “his mother started “But what mom? See you like him too huh?!” Raihan slightly pouted. “Huh?! I only said that he is nice yes… wait why are you pouting at me?” his mother asked Raihan in an exasperated tone.

Kabu was still standing there awkwardly, he nearly regretted it that he bought the plushie, it was his kind of gesture to give the boy something to replace his lost balloon. They suddenly realized Kabu was still there. And stopped arguing and blushed awkwardly at him. Kabu approached the boy and handed the plushie to him “Here, something to replace the balloon you lost, take good care of it and yourself okay?” Kabu said while smiling a genuine kind smile.

The boy squealed in happiness when he received the plushie and hugged it and then looked at Kabu again “Thank you very much sir! ” Raihan said, after a bit exchanging pleasantries they parted ways and said their goodbyes. “I told you he was a very nice man, didn’t I mom?” he heard Raihan telling his mother in the distance “He sure is honey” his mother replied. “He can be your new boyfriend since dad abandoned us! “ Raihan suggested, “Not so loud Raihan… “ Kabu let out a deep sigh and shook his head he retrieved his rotom phone and asked it the directions to his hotel he was exhausted and hungry. 


	7. Paranoia and problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu still adjusting to the differences of Galar

Kabu looked left and right while following Rotom’s directions to the hotel he would be staying the night at. He eyed the floating device from time to time. “Is there any good place to eat around here Rotom?” he asked the device. “Bzzzt there are some curry restaurant and a restaurant called Bob’s Your Uncle up ahead Bzzt” the device replied.

To be very honest with himself Kabu missed the food from Hoenn especially his mother’s cooking. “There probably is no Hoenn restaurant here in Galar is there? “ he thought out loud “Bzzzt not in the vicinity no Bzzzt” the device voice came. They passed this place called Bob’s your uncle. Kabu gave the restaurant a judging look. There were still a lot of people inside eating. If there are a lot of people inside then this place had to be good or decent. at the very least. “Rotom I’m going to eat here, get back in my backpack” Kabu said and with a buzz the device flew into his backpack. He then entered the restaurant.

He was greeted by a waiter and then got seated, he looked at the menu it was particularly steaks potato wedges and a salad, Kabu just choose it accompanied with a glass of chilled payapa juice. He quietly ate when food was set before him. He had the feeling he was being watched. He shook it off. After eating his steak and everything, he felt he wasn’t sated yet, he decided to look on the menu for side dishes, onion rings and these fried dough balls filled with cheese and tamato berries piqued his fancy, and he decided to order them along with another glass of payapa juice. While waiting on his order, he stealthily glanced around. From a far corner opposite of him he was stared at by a girl around his age with platinum blond hair. She didn’t notice that he had glanced. He fished his Rotom out of his backpack and began searching around the net, checking on any news from his homeland. Nothing special happened besides of rumors of Pokémon going missing. He tapped the screen once more. When his food was being brought to his table he laid the device aside and began eating. The fried dough with cheese and tamato berries was exceedingly spicy, he had to gulp down on some of his juice to cool off. The onion rings were crispy but smooth on the inside, they had added some sauce to dip them in. After eating the main and side dishes he was full and asked for the bill and paid for it and got up and left.

His Rotom phone was floating next to him again “Just go straight ahead, you can’t miss it, expected time of arrival is approximately ten minutes bzzt” Rotom told him. Kabu was slightly getting annoyed by the device. He knew it was a Pokémon and normally he had no qualms with any that walked the planet, but this one was a bit too chatty to his liking. He saw the hotel coming into view. “Thank Arceus, I could use a bath and relax before falling asleep, tomorrow will be another adventurous day, I bet, so I can use the energy” he thought to himself. For some reason however he still felt like he was being watched, he couldn’t quite put the finger on it where this paranoia came from. Maybe because of Paulo? He wasn’t sure.

But he felt every muscle in his body tense up in case he had to fight this pursuer of his. He slightly jogged towards the hotel, it wasn’t that far since the building was getting closer. Nothing happened… yet. He couldn’t shake of this feeling of being watch or followed. That feeling stopped when he entered the hotel. He stepped up to the desk and talked to the clerk. First he put down his bags. “Hello sir? A room was reserved for me earlier today?” he asked. The clerk looked at him, Kabu couldn’t tell if it was either annoyance or disgust but for what reason? He was polite for so far he could tell. He heard a sigh issuing from the man’s throat “Name?” the clerk asked. “Kabu” the clerk checked their computer system “I don’t see no entry here” the clerk replied. Kabu’s eyes widened “There’s got to be an mistake! Macro Cosmos booked a room for me!” Kabu said in a urgent tone. “Can you prove that?” the clerk replied. Panic started to overtake Kabu’s normally calm demeanor. Then it hit him. “Rotom please call Hiroshi of Macro Cosmos for me?” Kabu commanded the device “bzzzt Aye aye” Rotom confirmed, after a few seconds Kabu heard Hiroshi’s voice on the other end “Kabu? Is something up?” Hiroshi’s voice came “Sorry for disturbing you Hiroshi, I arrived at the hotel you marked on my Rotom’s map but the clerk here says he can’t find a room that has been booked for me in their registry” Kabu explained.

He heard Hiroshi mumbling “I was sure I had given you a print out of the booking confirmation, my apologies it must have slipped my mind, give me a moment, also let me talk to the clerk” Hiroshi said. Kabu nodded and let the Rotom float near to the clerk on speaker. “This is Hiroshi from Macro Cosmos, there seems to be a mistake of sorts I had booked a room for the young man that is currently at your desk?” Hiroshi’s voice filled the air. “Yes sir but the man has no proof that a room was booked for him, neither can I find a entry in our system” the clerk replied. They heard furious typing on the other end. “I just booked a room now you should get a mail of confirmation like…. Right now” Hiroshi finally said. Sure enough a sound issued from the clerks computer. “Very well I give the young man his keys” the clerk replied “yes please” Hiroshi replied. The phone flew back to Kabu “There that’s settled, sorry for the inconvenience Kabu, something must have gone wrong on my end” Hiroshi apologized. Kabu was relieved “I believe these things can happen, sorry I had to bother you sir” Kabu said. “Well then I hope you have a good night, and let me know if something is up, bye Kabu” Hiroshi said and the call was disconnected. The clerk handed Kabu’s keys with a sour expression. Kabu ignored it took the keys, gathered his bags and headed for the elevator up to the floor his room would be at.

When he had finally arrived at his room he was bushed. He felt the need to go to sleep right away but he felt unclean. He headed to the bathroom, let the bath fill and stripped out of his clothes. He would have to find a laundry shop somewhere to wash his clothes. He sunk into the water and let out a deep sigh, he felt his muscles relax, and felt his skin soaking up the clean water and rinsing off, what was unclean. He let out a sigh, some scars were on his arms and chest when he was training his pokemon not only burn scars but also cuts from slashes. His Combusken was quite fiery before he evolved into Blaziken. He began to feel drowsy and thought it was a good time finishing bathing before he would fall asleep in the tub. He stepped out drained the water from the tub, dried himself off and put on clean underwear to sleep in. He looked out the window. He could see the immense big tower where Hiroshi’s office was, the big stadium that was still dimly lit, the city lights and flashing of screens. He was intrigued by it. It was so much different from Hoenn. He did feel a little homesick and he still had to call his parents to let them know he had arrived safely. He would do that tomorrow. But now he would take some rest. As soon as his head landed on the soft pillow he fell deep asleep. Having dreams he normally wouldn’t have. Was it an omen? He didn’t know. But panting and sweating in his sleep wasn’t normal to him.


End file.
